Candace and Stacy's relationship
Candace and Stacy have shared an enduring friend relationship. They often come to the aid of one another when the other needs help. Candace often reaches out to Stacy for help for things such as trying to get Jeremy's attention, busting Phineas and Ferb, a shopping partner, or simply someone to converse with over the phone. Stacy doesn't appear to have relied on Candace as much besides as a companion to help her get through a tedious enterprise she feels she can't endure alone. ("The Secret of Success", "Run, Candace, Run") Their friendship has been tested and jeopardized multiple times under Candace's accountability, ("Lemonade Stand ", "Spa Day") nonetheless they have been able to make up and stay best friends. It is unknown when they met or how they became friends. What is known is that their relationship can be traced as far back as the third grade, when they were trying to impress a boy named Billy Clarke, as mentioned in "Spa Day". Candace's Impression of Stacy While Busting Her Brothers Candace started out thinking Stacy would be a reliable asset for busting her brothers, but has seemed to rely on her less after seeing her vulnerability to being distracted ("Put That Putter Away"). Later, however, Candace again sought Stacy's help in busting her brothers using the methods of a 19th-century detective, but once again was hindered by Stacy's failure at staying focused. ("Elementary My Dear Stacy") A later, more organized attempt at busting her brothers required the cooperation of Stacy, as well as Jenny. It involved having them trained rigorously in the utilization of meticulously devised tactics to guarantee that Phineas and Ferb's big idea would be exposed to Linda. It had at first seemed impeccable and had full probability of success. However, it failed when communications between the three was disabled by a power surge set off by Buford. ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") As of now, Candace doesn't appear to rely on Stacy for trying to bust her brothers anymore, but rather to try and help her suppress the urge when she feels it is compromising the other aspects of her life. ("A Real Boy") Obsession with Jeremy Candace has often called Stacy for help when trying to impress Jeremy, ("At the Car Wash", Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!) and has a tendency to frequently divert from her original plans with Stacy to impress him. In one instance, Candace wasted a scheduled spa appointment to work with Jeremy on a homebuilding (for the homeless) program. She was satisfied with the time she spent with Jeremy, but Stacy had suffered because of her careless behavior on the work site. Candace later apologized to Stacy after having to rebuild the construction site, after clumsily destroying it with a jackhammer. To Candace's fortune, Stacy gladly and readily forgave her, because she had "done it for love". ("Spa Day") When Phineas and Ferb built a car wash, Stacy recommended Candace should play "hard to get" to make Jeremy feel he couldn't take advantage of her availability, but Candace in the end ignored her when she was given the opportunity to take a ride in his car. ("At the Car Wash") Since Candace and Jeremy have begun dating, Candace subsequently has started spending more time with him than with Stacy. As dearly as Candace holds her relationship with Stacy, she didn't take note that the habit was making her best friend feel unimportant until she expressed that it was. ("Canderemy") Overall Candace is great friends with Stacy, and they are very nice to each other. Candace often calls Stacy when she has a problem, being it has to do with getting her brothers busted, or Jeremy's attention. When Stacy comes to her aid, Candace often gets her to work with her as a sidekick. As mentioned above, she seems to be more reliant on Stacy than Stacy is on her. Stacy's Impression of Candace While Busting Candace's Brothers Stacy is often seen helping Candace bust Phineas and Ferb. She has helped out many times, but gets distracted fairly easily, often by the thought that the gain in partaking in their big idea would outweigh that of using it to get them in trouble. ("Put That Putter Away", "Elementary My Dear Stacy", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") She often feels that Candace's busting obsession can get in the way of their friendship. One time, Stacy and Candace were planning a shopping trip to the mall, but Candace became obsessed with exploiting Phineas and Ferb's big idea and decided to ditch Stacy. This frustrated Stacy, who subsequently resorted to forcing Candace to choose between having her as a best friend, or to focus her life on attempting to bust her brothers. Candace at first chose to spend the day trying to bust Phineas and Ferb, but in the end apologized to Stacy and made up to her by passing up a perfect opportunity to bust her brothers and joining her on the shopping trip. ("The Lemonade Stand") Overall Stacy holds their relationship dearly and takes it seriously. She frequently goes out of her way to help Candace, usually giving her advice, or assisting her with something she can't accomplish alone. Yet she more often than not displays exasperation to Candace's busting obsession, along with her obsession with Jeremy. Multiple times she expresses favoring that Candace take a break from her typical habits and obsessions and devote more companion time to her as a friend. ("Canderemy") Gallery Category:C Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Candace Flynn Category:Relationships